This invention relates to a water spray apparatus suitable for use in washing the undercarriages of automobiles, tracks and the like. Typical prior art devices of that type are shown in Unger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,726 and in Joyal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,746. The invention also relates to a water spray apparatus suitable for use in cleaning and sweeping walks, driveways, patios and the like. A typical prior art device for that purpose is shown in Sharp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,495. The Unger and Joyal references generate a row of upwardly directed water streams, whereas the Sharp reference generates a row of downwardly directed water streams. The present invention is able to do either.